


Next!

by leftennant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Shameless Smut, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose discovers her Doctors playing and decides she wants to join in on the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [USS_Ichabbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/USS_Ichabbie/gifts).



> Directly inspired by a post that develish1 had on BWR with a certain picture of Tentoo in it. First slashy thing I've ever written, and I did it for my lovely Beta who was having a lame day. Hope it helped un-lame your day a little bit, Glo. :) Many thanks to develish1 who looked it over for me after I put it up on lj and caught all the times I forgot to put 'the'. ;) (also, it is a smutty, smutty, smutfest with all sorts of naughty oral, and a slightly dominant Doctor. If that isn't your thing, you are in the wrong place, lol!)

Rose was on her way to the kitchen when she heard it. A muffled groan that sounded an awful lot like one of her Doctors. And really, there was no one else it _could_ be, because there were only three of them on the TARDIS.

A few seconds later, she heard it again, followed by the low murmur of a second voice and then something that sounded suspiciously like her name being whispered. Alright, now her curiosity was definitely piqued.

Tiptoeing silently up to the room which she knew the part-human Doctor had been using as his own, Rose peeked through the slightly ajar door. What she saw nearly knocked her knees out from under her.

There were her Doctors, locked in a passionate embrace. The Doctor in blue had the Time Lord's face clasped between his hands so that he could control the kiss. As for the Doctor in brown, he had one palm pressed tightly against the lower back of his twin, and the other one was clearly buried inside the open fly of the blue pinstripe trousers.

Rose could see his arm rhythmically pumping up and down, as the hips of the other Doctor moved in a slow grinding motion against his counterpart's thigh.

She couldn't believe it. Three weeks they'd been on the TARDIS together and even though both men had been showing a marked interest in her, neither one of them had worked up to making a move yet. No wonder she wasn't getting any. Apparently the two of them were taking care of business themselves while she was having to make do with cold showers and electronic assistance.

Well, that was ending today. If there was going to be a party on this ship, she was sure as hell going to be attending.

Rose stepped into the room and cleared her throat. The two Doctors sprang apart guiltily.

"Rose, we were just...erm...we were. Well, this isn't what it looks like. What I mean to say is...," the Time Lord began to say, but with a cocky smirk, the other Doctor cut him off.

"Unless of course, you liked what you saw. In that case, it was _exactly_ what it looked like."

"Did you, Rose?" the first Doctor asked. "Like what you saw that is."

"Because we were thinking of you. I left the door open so you could find us," her second Doctor said.

The Time Lord turned to him in shock. "You did? But I thought we agreed to give her time...explain everything when she'd gotten used to traveling with us and then suggest... _arrangements_."

"I got tired of waiting. Do you realize how bloody tiresome your self-control and patience can get? I'm not going to live forever." The part-human Doctor inclined his head and grinned at Rose. "How about you, Rose? Patience running a bit thin?"

"Oh," Rose said, planting a hand on her hip, "am I in this conversation? 'Cause I was beginning to wonder if I got a say in anything anymore."

"Rose Tyler, when it comes to this..." The Time Lord gestured between the three of them. "...yours is the most important say of all."

Rose looked at the two of them standing there, both staring at her lustfully and obviously aroused and decided that this was definitely doable. Both Doctors at once? Sign her up.

"Well then," she replied with a smile, crossing the room so she stood beside them, "I say yes. I do want this. Very much. But what I'd really like is for you..." She nodded at the Doctor in brown. "...to teach me what he likes." And she tipped her chin towards the Doctor in blue.

" _We_ ," the part-human Doctor corrected. "What _we_ like. Same man, Rose Tyler. Same likes. Learn one, learn both. Rather handy that way, isn't it?"

"Mmm," Rose said, "very handy"

Both Doctors licked their lips simultaneously, and Rose would have laughed at the sight had it not been so completely, ridiculously hot.

"How should we do this?" the Doctor in brown asked the Doctor in blue.

"Bed?" he replied thoughtfully. 

"I think you're right. Ladies first?" The Time Lord asked, quirking an eyebrow at Rose.

She happily hopped on the bed and scooted up to rest her back on the pillows. Each Doctor slid onto the bed next to her like matching bookends.

"So," Rose said, reaching over to slip her hand into the part-human Doctor's still-open trousers and taking him in hand, "why don't you show me how you were touching him earlier?"

The Doctor in brown leaned around her shoulder, traced his fingers down her arm, over her wrist, and wound them around the small fist gripping his twin's cock. He gave Rose a searching look, to make sure this was really what she wanted and she nodded quickly once and gave the cock under her hand a little squeeze.

The part-human Doctor gave a sharp gasp. “Anytime you two want to get on with it is fine with me. I’ll just be here, on the bed, with my trousers undone.”

The Time Lord shut him up by curling his body the other way around Rose and pulling him over by his hair to give him a searing kiss. At the same time, he began moving his hand with Rose’s caught tightly under it. Slowly stroking up and down the other man’s length and giving a small squeeze at the head on every upstroke. Rose swept her thumb through the liquid beginning to pool at the tip, and the Doctor in blue gave an appreciative hiss of breath in through his teeth.

“Is this all you do then?” she asked. “Get each other off like this?”

The two Doctors gave each other a sharp look, and the part human Doctor ruffled his hair a bit sheepishly. “Weeeeell,” he drawled, “not…exactly.”

“Oh? Oh. You mean with your um…your mouths then, yeah?” Rose’s eyes went round. “Really? Show me.”

They looked at each other again and she could hear the Time Lord’s breathing hitch behind her. He didn’t move, though. Just sat there, pupils huge and dark, watching their joined hands still moving up and down on the other Doctor.

“S’ok, really. Show me. I want to see it,” Rose said softly, leaning back to give him room.

He nodded, almost as if to himself and then dropped down and engulfed the head of his twin’s cock in his mouth. The other Doctor’s neck arched and his head fell back against the headboard while his hips started making tiny thrusting motions.

Rose felt her own arousal start to burn low in her abdomen as she watched the two of them begin to lose themselves in pleasure. Finally she couldn’t take it anymore and gently scratched her fingernails through the tousled hair of the Doctor in brown.

“May I?” she asked, and he released his twin with a pop.

“Be my guest,” he replied through slightly swollen, pink lips. Rose thought she’d never seen anything so delicious.

“Let me know if I’m doing this the way you like, yeah?” She smiled up at the Doctor in blue.

“Well,” the Doctor in brown said, “I could always…show you...” He pulled two of her fingers into his mouth and started to suck on them, swirling his tongue around them as he pulled his head up, and flattening it up along the bottom of them as he went back down.

“Oh…that…that’s very… Yeah…that’s helpful,” Rose gasped out writhing a little on the duvet.

“Helpful for you maybe,” the Doctor in blue said. “However, I have no idea if he’s showing you the right thing or not.” He seemed to think for a moment and then his face lit up in a massive grin. “I’ve got it.” He tugged Rose over and covered her mouth with his own.

With the first Doctor still sucking on her fingers, and the second Doctor snogging her, Rose wondered how she was going to maintain enough presence of mind to learn anything, but all rational thought flew straight out the window as the part human Doctor drew her tongue into his mouth. He was doing similar motions to what the Doctor in brown was doing on her fingers and Rose moaned helplessly between them.

With a final lick, the Time Lord returned her hand and pulled her back against him to break the kiss she was sharing with his twin.

“Right, I think I’ve got it,” Rose said, and locked eyes with the part-human Doctor as his cock slid between her lips.

The Doctor in brown reached around again to twine his fingers around hers on his twin’s shaft as Rose’s mouth encased him. She bobbed her head slowly, watching his reactions. After a few seconds, his hips began to thrust shallowly, as he struggled not to push too hard into her mouth.

The Doctor in blue gripped the edges of the duvet and rolled his head from side to side, swallowing convulsively. “Fuck… That is so… _FUCKING_...good,” he moaned.

Rose felt the a gentle touch on the back of her head, and realized it was the Time Lord’s hand encouraging her to move a little bit faster. She sped up a little and increased her suction. The part-human Doctor groaned.

“He’s getting close, Rose. Look at him. Look what you’re doing to him. Gorgeous, isn’t it?” the Doctor in brown whispered in her ear. “I want to watch him come undone in your mouth.”

The Doctor in blue was panting now, threading his own fingers in Rose’s hair. “Don’t stop….oh Rose…don’t…please don’t stop...”

She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock a final time and he came hard in her mouth as she swallowed around him. Rose waited until his hips had stilled and gave him one last lick before looking up with a grin.

“Next!”


End file.
